Going Into Goku's Past
by librapeacestar
Summary: Goku wonders about his biological parents. He wants to know how they were really like. With the time machine built by Bulma, Goku and Chi-Chi goes back in time to the year when Goku was born on Planet Vegeta. There are going to be timeline changes, making an alternate universe. [story currently on hiatus since I lost motivation to write this story]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

A/N: Hi, guys, I am terribly sorry for not posting in a long time. I had school and so I couldn't go on Fanfiction at the time, but now, I can and I will try to update as much as I can. This is my second DBZ fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you and have a nice day.

"Goku, what are you thinking about?" Chi-Chi asks me. I'm sitting on the bed, looking out the window while Chi-Chi looks at me from the doorway.

"I'm thinking about my parents. Who were they, actually? How did they look like? Were they pure evil or were they good?" I reply. I remember my so-called "brother", Raditz, told me that I looked like our father.

"Oh. Well, if you want to see them, you ask Bulma if she can make a time

machine for you," Chi-Chi suggests.

"Chi-Chi, you're a genius! Thank you so much!" I say before running up to Chi-Chi, hugging her and spinning her around.

"Oh, haha, no problem," Chi-Chi replies. As I am spinning her around, she laughs in happiness.

When I put her down, she says, "I haven't seen you this happy in a while, Goku."

"What do you mean, Chi-Chi?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me, but I haven't seen you really happy in a while."

"Maybe I just had a lot in my mind, that's all. It's not that I'm not happy or anything like that."

"Oh okay. So when are you going to see Bulma?"

"I can wait until tomorrow morning."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Hey, Chi-Chi, why don't you, Gohan, and Goten come with me?" I suggest.

"Oh, Goku, you know I can't do that. Gohan and Goten have school and I have to watch them."

"Gohan's old enough to watch Goten and take care of himself. They'll be fine."

"And whose going to cook the food? Whose going to clean the house?"

"It won't take too long, probably only about a day or so. You can cook food for that day too."

"Oh, alright. I guess one day can't hurt. But Gohan and Goten better do what they need to do before we come home."

"They will, I promise you. They are good kids. But we do need to tell them now."

"Yes, we should. Wait a second, aren't those Saiyans that live on Planet Vegeta really evil and merciless or at least most of them?"

"Yeah, but I won't let them get anywhere near you. I promise, Chi-Chi."

"Okay. As long as I have you with me, I'm good. I also wonder how your parents were. Come on, let's tell the boys."

"Alright," I reply before we go to the living room where Gohan and Goten are.

"Mom, Dad. Is there anything wrong?" Gohan asks us.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Goten asks.

"Nothing's wrong, you guys," Chi-Chi says, assuring them.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. It's just that the both of us will be gone for about a day or so starting tomorrow," I explain.

"Oh, where are you guys going? Are you guys going on a honeymoon or something?" Gohan asks.

"Ooooh, what's a honeymoon. Is that a moon made out of honey?" Goten asks. I laugh at this because I had thoughts just like him when I was younger.

"Goten, you were just like me when I was younger," I say, ruffling his hair.

"Goten, it's not something you eat. A honeymoon is when only married couples go on vacation to spend time with each other," Gohan explains.

"Oh, I get it, I think," Goten says.

"Well, you guys, we're not going on a honeymoon. We're going to go back in time and on another planet. The birthplace of your dad," Chi-Chi says.

"Oh yeah, Planet Vegeta. What are you guys going to do over there? Dad must have a very good reason," Gohan replies.

"Well, I want to see my parents. You and Goten's grandparents from my side," I reply.

"We have another grandpa and grandma?" Goten asks.

"Yes, but they're dead. So that's why Mom and Dad are going back in time to see them," Gohan replies.

"Oh, I get it. Can I come too?" Goten asks.

"No, you guys have school," Chi-Chi says.

"Awwww," Goten says and he is really sad.

"Awwww, don't worry, Goten. How about we spend some time at the park after this?" I say.

"Okay!" Goten replies with a big smile on his face.

"So will you guys go back to when Dad was born or a little before that?" Gohan asks.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure. Probably the year I was born since they will know that I am one of their sons from the future," I reply.

"That's a good point. I hope everything turns out really well," Gohan says.

"Me too," Chi-Chi replies.

"Hopefully little Raditz doesn't give you a hard time," Gohan says.

"Who's Raditz?" Goten asks.

"You... you don't want to know," Gohan replies.

"He's not a good guy," I reply. It's a good thing that Goten never met him. I'm sure he probably gave Gohan really bad nightmares. What a really sick person he was.

"Would Vegeta want to come too?" Gohan asks.

"I don't know. Probably not though," I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading and commenting on my fanfic. You are all amazing and I would like to thank everyone who also gave me constructive criticism and suggestions. I am really thankful for that and you have helped me very much. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope everyone has a great day! I will answer guest reviews here since I can't answer them in the same way as the user reviews.**

 **Q: Wow, this story seems good a little rushed, but good. I hope to see another chapter soon. LATER!**

 **A: Hi, thank you so much for the comment! I really appreciate it :) I do have a problem with making chapters at a good length, but I'm working on that problem now and I fully realize that I shouldn't make things happen suddenly. Thank you also for reading and I hope that you enjoy! :)**

 **Q: One problem tho... Time travel is against the law of dragon ball lore, but I'm sure you work'll it out XD**

 **A: Hi, thank you so much for commenting! I really appreciate it and I didn't even know that time travelling was against the Dragon Ball lore. I think Bulma will work on that though XD Thank you also for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Q: You might wanna let us know whose point of view we're looking from.**

 **A: Hi, thank you so much for commenting! I really appreciate it and this is in Goku's point of view. This can also be shown throughout the fanfic. Thank you also for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

We arrive at the house that says "Capsule Corp". Mr. Brief is a really brilliant scientist as well as Bulma; they come up with the most brilliant inventions and that's why they are really well-known. We already see Mrs. Brief gardening in the front area of the house. We walk up to her and when she sees us, she says, "Goku, I haven't seen you in a while! My, how much stronger you have gotten? And Chi-Chi, darling, how have you been? How's Gohan and Goten doing?" Whenever Mrs. Brief comments about how much stronger I get, I don't even know how to react.

"We are all doing good, Mrs. Brief, and yourself?"

"Oh, we are all doing good too, dear. Why don't you both come inside? I'll bring you both some nice, cold lemonade and some cookies too." Mmmmm, Mrs. Brief brings the best desserts. Not that I don't love Chi-Chi's baking, but Mrs. Brief always makes the best cookies and her brownies are amazing too.

We follow Mrs. Brief into the living room with the blue couches, blue table at the center, and green floor. Chi-Chi and I sit on one of the couches. When Mrs. Briefs goes in to the kitchen, we see Bulma walking into the living room.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" Bulma asks us.

"Hey, Bulma. I was just wondering if you can build a time machine for us, please? Chi-Chi and I both want to go back in time because I want to meet my parents. I want to see how they really were," I explain. Bulma smiles immediately after this.

"Ah, so you don't just want to go back in time, but you also want to go to Planet Vegeta before the destruction. Of course I can build a time machine and a locator can also be built in it too," Bulma replies.

"Oh, thank you so much, Bulma! You're the best!" I reply, "And how long do you think it will be built?"

"Actually, I just realized that we already have a time machine built, but all we need to do is add a locator in it. It will only take about a few hours. You and Chi-Chi will be there in no time," Bulma says, "However, I heard from Vegeta that Planet Vegeta has ten times more gravity than on Planet Earth. If I were you, Chi-Chi, I would use the gravity room and practice walking on the amount of gravity that's on that planet."

"Yeah, I really need to get to that immediately," Chi-Chi replies.

"How about I help you, Chi-Chi?" I suggest.

"Thanks, Goku," Chi-Chi replies.

"Yeah, you guys can go on in to the gravity room, but don't hurt yourselves in there like Vegeta did that one time."

"Thank you, Bulma!" Chi-Chi and I reply before going to the backyard. The backyard has a lot of space kind of like in the front yard. We see a huge sphere-shaped pod with the "Capsule Corp" label on it.

We both get in and Chi-Chi looks around in shock. The gravity room is really big and anyone can put in how much gravity they want.

"It's so big, but it's a lot of room to practice, so that's good," Chi-Chi says.

"Oh yeah, definitely. The machine to put in how much gravity you want is over there," I point to the machine, which is in the center of the whole room.

"Oh okay, I see. I want to be able to take baby steps first so that I can be more careful."

"Of course and that is exactly how I did it." I lead Chi-Chi to the machine, "You can go from 5 G to probably around 500 G. We will start from 5 G," I say before setting the gravity on 5 G.

"That's fine," Chi-Chi says right before being forced down a tiny bit by the gravity. She is stumbling on her feet and I help her stand on her feet. I remember when I was on King Kai's planet, I couldn't even get up from how heavy the gravity was. Man, that was tough. I also remember whenever I was going to Namek; it was tough too, but I eventually pulled through though.

Once I hold Chi-Chi, she says to me, "I think I got this for now."

"Okay," I say, slowly letting her go. She still stumbles on her feet, but she tries her best to stand on the ground like nothing's putting her down. Shortly, she is able to do it and I'm really happy for Chi-Chi.

"Nice job! Now try walking around the whole gravity room," I say. I know Chi-Chi's got this under control.

"Okay." Chi-Chi is trying to walk, but she is trying to keep her balance.

"Hey, try doing lunges around first and then if you can do that, then try walking," I suggest.

"Alright." She tries the lunges and it reminds me of the time when I was struggling to walk on King Kai's planet, but this is half the struggle since that was ten times the gravity and right now, it is five times the gravity.

"Hey, this isn't so bad," Chi-Chi says.

"That's the spirit!" I say. I practice my fighting while she practices with getting used to the gravity.

Once I was done for about a few minutes, I check on Chi-Chi and it looks like she totally nailed it down.

She is now walking, running, and jumping around the gravity room. Once she finishes with that, she comes up to me and she asks, "Hey, Goku, can we practice fighting?" That had shocked me because she felt that Gohan and Goten didn't need to learn how to fight unless they really needed to, but Gohan still fights like his old man over here and he is really powerful. Also, Chi-Chi did practice fighting with Goten a little bit while I was gone in the Other World some time ago.

"Sure, but are you sure you really want to do this, Chi-Chi? The world can be a really dangerous place and I don't want you to be forced into learning how to fight."

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to learn how to defend myself because like you just said, the world can be a really dangerous place." Wow, if that what she wants, then I'm more than happy to help her!

"Alright! We can start right now," I say, "You can make the first move." We are both around a few feet away from each other and we both get into our fighting stances.

She makes her first move by jumping to punch me in the head. I quickly block it and then she tries to punch me with her other fist, but I block that too.

"You probably already to know that you must study your opponents' movements very carefully," I tell Chi-Chi.

She nods her head. She is watching me very carefully and I am doing the same for her. We are still in our fighting stances, but now, we are moving in circles while we still watch each other. She now tries to kick my head, but I block it with my arm.

"Oh, also remember to that if an area is open for you to take action, do it immediately. Like if I was blocking my head, but not my stomach, you aim for the stomach."

"Like this?" Chi-Chi says before swinging her leg towards my feet. I jump before she is able to trip me.

"Yes, exactly like that! You're doing great!" I reply, smiling and giving Chi-Chi a thumbs-up.

"Really? Thank you, Goku!" Chi-Chi replies, smiling back.

"Of course!" I say.

We continue to practice for quite some time now and then, Chi-Chi says, "I'm ready for 10 G."

"Alright. Let me turn up the gravity," I say before putting the gravity on 10 G. Chi-Chi is pull down a little by gravity again, but this time, she knew exactly what to do. She starts to practice moving on 10 G and I practice on my fighting again.

When she finishes practicing, we practice fighting again. Chi-Chi is doing really good and I wouldn't even be shocked if she wanted to go up to 15 G. Even though I can still defeat her way easily, she can still fight really well. I really do hope that one day, she is able to fight alongside me in battles.

"I'm going to go up to 15 G and maybe even 20 G. I want to take down those filthy Saiyans if they dare go near me," Chi-Chi says. I'm very proud of Chi-Chi for working her way up to where she wants to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hi, guys, I would like to thank you all for reading and commenting and as always, constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I would like thank everyone who gave me constructive criticism. I really do appreciate all of it and I hope you all have a great day. I will be answering anonymous reviews here since I can't answer them like how I can answer user reviews.**

 **Q: ''we arrive'' ''i say'' done.**

 **A: Was that a grammar mistake I had? If it isn't, then I don't know what you mean.**

 **Q: Can you call up Chronoa and find out how many timelines appeared because of Trunks? I need to know how many of his bones I'll be breaking for his actions. If you don't know, Chronoa is the Supreme Kai of Time.**

 **A: I do know a little about Chronoa, but I have yet to watch Super now. I am done with DBZ Kai though.**

It has been a few hours and right now, we are on 30 G now. We keep sparring and then I say to Chi-Chi, "Also, watch for the opponent's speed too."

"Goku, have you forgotten? I was in the World Martial Arts Tournament before and just because I haven't done martial arts for a while, doesn't mean that I have forgotten how. Have you even forgotten that we got engaged that time?" Chi-Chi explains to me. Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten that?

"Oh yeah, how can I forget?" I say, laughing nervously, and hoping that Chi-Chi won't kill me.

The gravity room door opens and we see that it is Bulma. She's probably going to tell us that the time machine is done.

"Hey, we're done adding the locator to the time machine!" Bulma tells us. Both Chi-Chi and I are both really happy when we heard the news.

"You're the best, Bulma!" I reply.

"Thank you, Bulma!" Chi-Chi says.

"Of course, no problem. Hopefully, it will work out," Bulma says. We both follow Bulma to the front of the house and once we are there, we finally see the time machine right in front of us. It looks just like what Future Trunks have used, but there are two seats instead of one.

"Here it is. And for the locator, it has the biggest buttons on the far left of the other controls along with a screen," Bulma explains to us, "Whenever you turn on the locator, you can type in where you want to go and you guys will be taken to that destination. Also, here is the capsule where you can place the time machine."

Bulma drops the capsule in my hand. After that, Chi-Chi and I both get in and Chi-Chi does what Bulma had just explained to us and she also puts the year we need to get to. Once that is done, the machine starts to make noises and before we get transported, I tell Bulma and I wave to her, "Thank you once again!"

"You're welcome," Bulma replies. She smiles at us before we get transported. The time machine goes up a few feet before we are no longer able to see Capsule Corp and Bulma. It only takes about ten seconds for us to get to Planet Vegeta in Age 737. We get out of the time machine and we look around to find that the sky is red; it also looks like a desert out here. I immediately click the button the capsule to store the time machine.

I hold it in my hand and we start walking towards the city part of Planet Vegeta. We get stares from some people and some others even talk about us while they were looking at us. All of the Saiyans are wearing battle armor in different colors, just like the ones that Vegeta had on before.

We ignore the crowd of Saiyans and we continue walking, looking at the things around us. There are more stalls and merchants around us than the buildings. I find that the white buildings are farther away. We are just trying to get away from the scene and hopefully, we can find my parents. I know that I apparently look like my father, so I just have to find someone who looks like me.

I hear one person say, "Are they even Saiyans?" I hear another person say, "That guy looks like Bardock."

I stop to listen to the rest. This information can possibly take us to my parents.

"Wait, did you just say Bardock? The same Bardock that we know of as the most influential warrior known to exist? Yeah, you're right," the second person says and after I hear that, I walk up to them.

I ask them, "Do you happen to know where Bardock lives, by any chance?"

"Why are you talking to us? Are you even a Saiyan?" the first Saiyan asks.

"Hey, be quiet. This person is probably the son of Bardock. He can probably kill us in one blast, but… we do like a good challenge," the second Saiyan says, smirking to the first Saiyan, "Silari, how about we take on this no-good poser?"

"Oh yeah, we shall, Turni," the first Saiyan says, smirking back to the second Saiyan.

"Oh, you guys think that you can take my husband on? Well, you guys got it all wrong! My husband's the most powerful and he can beat you guys up with his _pinky_ finger! Even I can beat you guys up!" Chi-Chi exclaims with her hands on her hips.

The first Saiyan tries to punch Chi-Chi in the face and I try to punch him, but Chi-Chi does it instead. She punches him with a very powerful blow and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, I will blast you!" The second Saiyan yells at Chi-Chi and as I am about to punch the second Saiyan in the stomach, Chi-Chi knees her in the stomach. The second Saiyan holds her stomach and she cries in pain.

We keep walking and even though I would've liked to battle them, I'm really glad that Chi-Chi did and she took them down with only two moves.

"Nice job!" I compliment Chi-Chi.

"That's what they get for messing with us," Chi-Chi says.

We keep looking around the stalls until I see one woman look at me from some distance away. Chi-Chi also stops to see who I am looking at. A few seconds later, the woman's eyes become wide with shock. She walks up to us and then, she looks up at me for a few seconds. I guess she's trying to see if she recognizes me or not.

"Kakarot, is…is that you?" the woman asks and a thought runs through my head. Can she be my real mother?

"Kakarot? My name is Goku," I reply. Hopefully the next question I'm about to ask will give the answer, "Do you know a guy named Bardock? Somebody said that I look like him." Hopefully, she is my mother and that I can also see my father.

"Yes, it is you, Kakarot!" she replies happily and tears run down her face in happiness. She hugs me and I put my hands on her back because of height differences. I smile and I giggle in happiness. I really can't believe it right now! I'm finally meeting my mom for the first time. I look at Chi-Chi and she is looking at us with happiness as well.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mom," I reply.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kakarot, my son. You must be from the future, right?" my mom asks me.

"Yes. I wanted to meet you guys since in my time, I never had a chance to see you guys," I explain.

Her face expression changes immediately from being excited to being confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta along with most of the Saiyans because according to my friend, Vegeta, he feared that a Super Saiyan will emerge. I was sent away from here to Planet Earth when I was a baby."

"What?" my mother says, now having a horrified look on her face, "And who survived?"

"There were only four remaining full-blooded Saiyans: Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, and me."

"Firstly, I'm glad that you and Raditz both survived and was it King Vegeta that survived or Prince Vegeta?"

"Prince Vegeta."

"Oh," she replies, "And second, I can't believe that Frieza would betray us like that. I have to tell your father right now. Follow me," my mother says before we follow her away from the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, following, and favoriting! I really appreciate all of it and I have one note: this is the Goku from the end of Buu Saga and Goku is the one that is narrating from his view of the story. I hope you all have a great day and I hope you all enjoy!**

Once we get to my parents' house, my mom knocks on the door.

No one opens the door, so she opens it herself. No one's in the living room and then she tells us, "Your father must still be on his mission or he is probably coming back from it. Your older brother is on a mission with Prince Vegeta. I really can't believe that Frieza is doing this. What are we going to do?"

"After we tell Dad, we can go to Chi-Chi's and my time. Just us as a family," I reply.

"And what about Raditz?"

I am very indecisive about Raditz. Raditz tried to kill Gohan and he tried to kill me and Piccolo too. But this one is the much younger Raditz. Hopefully, he will learn to be a better person when he is growing up.

"Well, Raditz many years later tried to kill Gohan, my other friend, Piccolo, and I since I wouldn't join him on killing innocent people. However, this one is the much younger Raditz, so do you think he will change for the better?" I reply.

The door opens and it is guy who must be my father. He looks like me except for the fact that he has a scar on his left cheek and his eyes are different from mine. He has blood dripping down over himself, parts of his armor is broken off, and part of his pants are torn off too.

"Listen, Gine. Frieza is going to kill us all! He wants to blow up this planet!" my dad says.

"I know. Kakarot told me," my mom replies.

Bardock looks from her to me. He has a look of shock on his face when he saw me.

"Kakarot? Is... is that you? So my visions were real," my dad adds.

"Yep, but I go by Goku."

"If Frieza's going to blow this planet up, shouldn't we get the time machine going? We can't die here!" Chi-Chi finally says, yelling.

"Yeah, we need to get you guys out of here and into our time machine," I say, agreeing with Chi-Chi. I still have the capsule with the time machine stored in my hand.

"You guys go ahead. I'm not going without fighting Frieza," my dad says. Is he crazy?

"No, you can't. You will die along with the other Saiyans. Frieza is too powerful for you guys," I reply, trying to convince him not to fight Frieza.

"I don't care. I can at least try. I'd rather die trying than not trying."

Now knowing that I can't convince my dad, I reply, "If you want to fight Frieza, then I'll come with you."

"Okay," Bardock replies, "Then let's go, son."

"Okay. Chi-Chi and Mom, stay safe," I say before joining my dad to fight Frieza.

We leave the house and after that, my dad and I both fly all the way to outer space. While I am the one who only fights the main opponent, I fly past the other men in space while my dad beats some of them up. I then turn around to see that there are a whole bunch of men who are on top of my dad while he is flying. As I am about to help him, he is able to get them off of him with his blast. He finally catches up to me and we are both floating beside each other.

There is a spaceship in front of us and it looks exactly like Frieza's spaceship from the time I was on Namek. A familiar figure comes out from the top of the spaceship. Frieza. That cold-blooded murderer.

"It all comes down to this. My fate, Planet Vegeta's, Kakarot's, and yes," my dad starts, "yours too, Frieza." My dad makes a blue blast from one of his hands.

Frieza is holding one of his fingers up to make his own blast.

"We settle it here," my dad says before he throws the blast at Frieza.

Knowing that that blast won't be enough, I am going to make the blast that Master Roshi has taught me when I was a lot younger.

The blast on Frieza's finger becomes bigger and bigger.

"This is what you get, Frieza!" I start to cup my hands from my side and I yell, "KAAAAA-ME!" I don't even need to go Super Saiyan for this one.

"HAAAAA-ME!"

Frieza's blast is still getting bigger, but I can definitely take him down.

"HAAAAA!" I yell, shooting my Kamehameha attack directly at Frieza.

When the attack affects Frieza, he yells, "NOOOOOOOOO!" It easily destroys Frieza and it also easily destroys the spaceship too. I turn to see that Frieza's men are all still floating there.

"Kakarot! You did it, my son! You just saved Planet Vegeta!" My dad says before putting his arm around my shoulders.

"You mean we saved Planet Vegeta," I reply, putting my arm around his shoulders too, "I think we should leave Frieza's men be since they're not hurting anybody now."

"No! We should kill them too since they worked for Frieza."

"No! We need to let them go. They were only scared of Frieza and not us."

"Well, the king's going to execute them anyways." I can't keep arguing with my dad and the king of all Saiyans will not like the idea that I want Frieza's men to be left alone. The king would probably execute me too.

We both go fly back down on the planet ground. Frieza didn't even give me much of a challenge, but at least he's gone for good. Well, I really hope so.

No one had noticed what had happened and they are doing their own business. We are farther away from the busy area that Chi-Chi and I passed through earlier, but my dad and I can still see that there are still a lot of people in that area.

We walk away from the crowd and the stalls; we are going back to my parent's home and as we are on our way, my dad says to me, "That blast. It was really powerful."

"Oh, the Kamehameha Blast? My old teacher taught it to me a very long time ago. It was a technique that he made himself," I explain.

My dad nods his head and he says, "Interesting. We need to spar sometime, Kakarot."

"Of course! Mine and Chi-Chi's plan was to spend some time with you guys."

My dad has a shocked look on his face and he replies, "Really?"

"Yep. We can get to know you guys and you can catch up on how I am doing. Also, we can do spar as much as you want to."

"I'd very much love that. Come on, let's go back home."

"Okay," I reply happily. We continue walking and he asks me, "Is Chi-Chi your mate?"

"If that's what you call my wife on Planet Vegeta, then yes."

"Do you have children of your own?"

"Yes, I have two sons. The older one's name is Gohan and the younger one's name is Goten."

"That's interesting. How old are they?"

"Gohan is 28 and Goten is 17."

"Wow. Are they fighters like you?"

"Oh yeah, both of them are."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as my dad and I reach the house, my dad knocks on the door. My mom answers the door and Chi-Chi is behind her. My mom's face goes into shock.

"Did you guys really defeat Frieza that fast?" my mom asks.

"It was all Kakarot, actually," my dad replies, smiling and slapping his hand on my shoulder.

"I told you that he was able to do it. He already defeated him once before. Well, in this situation, about twenty-five years into the future," Chi-Chi says to my mom.

"Did you really?" my dad asks me.

"Yeah. I was on Planet Namek when that happened," I explain.

"Wow! I'm very proud of you, my son."

"Come in, you guys. Come in," my mom says, letting us in and we walk in.

We all sit in the living room and my mom asks, "You guys must be hungry. I'll cook up something for you guys."

"Oh, that would be nice. Thank you so much," Chi-Chi replies.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I'm starving, hehehe," I reply, giggling.

"Of course. You both don't have to thank me. You're my son and you're my daughter-in-law," my mom replies, smiling.

A few minutes after she went back to the kitchen, It is already smelling good from the kitchen. I wonder what the dishes are.

"How long are you both staying for?" my dad asks us.

"We're staying for a day," Chi-Chi replies.

"Hey, maybe I can stay longer to get used to my family, but you can go back to take care of Goten, Chi-Chi," I reply with a smile.

"Okay," Chi-Chi replies, "I understand completely." Usually, Chi-Chi doesn't understand why I leave so often and why I practice fighting so much.

My dad nods, understanding, "Well, we can do a lot of sparring if you want, Kakarot."

"Oh I would love that!" I reply, really glad to have this opportunity to spend time with my family.

"Awwww, you two are going to have a great time together," Chi-Chi says, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm really glad," I reply.

There is some dead silence for some time and then, my dad says, "I'm really glad that Frieza's finally gone, but I really miss my crew. All because of Frieza's cruelty and betrayal against us, they're dead."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to lose the people you love. It's the worst feeling in the world," I reply.

"What were they like?" Chi-Chi asks my dad.

"I'm not really a man who shows a whole lot of feelings, but they were really dear to me more than you could ever imagine. They fought their hardest and we were achieving our goal to be the strongest we could ever be. We didn't care what anybody thought of us. We took some of those missions Frieza assigned to us and with some of those jobs, not even the elites would deal with them. We didn't care since we weren't cowards. We all had our laughs. I remember my most dearest friend, Tora, would be the one to crack up a lot of jokes. Everyone was unique in their own way."

Before I can answer, someone is knocking on the door. My dad gets the door and there is a little boy who has really long, black hair with Saiyan armor. Could that be Raditz when he was a lot younger?

"Hello, Raditz. Come in," my dad says to him, letting him in.

As soon as Raditz comes in, he looks at us and he asks our dad, "Who are they?"

"Son, this is Kakarot, your brother from his time in the future and that is Chi-Chi, your sister-in-law," my dad introduces us to Raditz.

I joke, "Nice to meet you, 'little' brother."

"What? But I want to be the big brother," Raditz says, pouting with his arms folded.

"Hehehehehe. Now I'm the big brother," I giggle, "Don't worry. I won't bite."

Raditz ignores me and he says, "I was going to say that Vegeta and I didn't see Frieza after we had to report the completion of the mission."

"Frieza was killed," my dad explains, "by Kakarot right here. We don't need to deal with his tyranny anymore."

Raditz's eyes get wide in shock and he asks me, "You killed him? What's your power level?"

He checks with his green scouter my power level and what he sees shocks him a whole lot, "Wha... WHAT? THAT'S... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"That's just my base state," I reply.

"YOUR BASE STATE?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Raditz. Do you know what else went on over there?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, some people also told Prince Vegeta that King Vegeta died and that he had some meetings to attend."

"Meetings? He's only a kid. Well, he is the prince of all Saiyans."

"So Vegeta's going to become king, huh?" I reply, giggling.

"That's Prince Vegeta and if he ever heard you call him by only his name, he'll have your head," Raditz says angrily.

"Nah, I doubt it. I'm way stronger than this Vegeta."

"Ughhh, nevermind. You won't ever listen."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You keep calling him by only his name."

"Oh, well he's not my prince, so," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"He's the prince of all of us. The prince of all Saiyans."

I don't say anything after that and then, I ask my "little" bro, "How did you meet Vegeta?"

"We were assigned this mission together. I mean, it was a really huge honor, but he can be... well, you know what I mean," Raditz replies and I know exactly what he was going to say.

"Grumpy? I know what you mean, but when you get to know Vegeta, he isn't all that bad," I say.

"You're friends with Prince Vegeta from the future?"

"Yep."

"Food's ready!" My mom calls out and when she walks out to the living room, her head turns to Raditz. She has a huge smile on her face.

"Raditz, you're here! How's my Raddy-poo?" My mom says before she hugs him tightly.

"Mother. You're embarrassing me in front of Kakarot," Raditz replies with embarrassment in his voice, but he isn't trying to push her away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just miss my Raditz," My mother replies, not taking offense, "Hey, Chi-Chi. We still have the whole day before you go back. How about I show you and Kakarot the place where I work after we get done eating?"

"Okay!" We both reply with excitement.

Chi-Chi asks, "Where do you work?"

"I work at the meat factory."

"Ooooh, so you're a butcher? That's awesome."

"Thank you."


End file.
